Like How Tentacles Slither
by NubileLyle
Summary: Grimm x Male smut ladies and gentlemen. Not for the faint of heart I'm afraid. Jaune gets caught by a species of Grimm known as broodmothers who use him as a means to produce more Grimm. Let's hope he can make it out in time. WILL BE UPDATED SOON!
1. Chapter 1

By all accounts, the cross-kingdom mission event was a fantastic idea that ended up going horribly wrong. You see, the Vytal Festival, in full swing, was designed from the beginning to promote unity between kingdoms. So, with that in mind, the powers that be decided to organize a televised event that would consist of students from around the world.

The idea was that various students from each school would be grouped together, seemingly randomly, and complete missions near the city of Vale. Every small platoon of hunters would be gifted with the newest in independent recording devices provided by Atlas, free transportation there and back by Mistral, weapon analysis and armor repair by Vacuo, and medical and food supplies by Vale.

If a group of random students from around the globe could act together as a unit and slay Grimm, then there'd be no doubt to the fact that the hunters trained at the academy would surely grow up to be great leaders of humanity.

Well, that was the _idea_ at least. For the huntsman of Group 4, the reality was much, much more horrifying and disatreous than anyone could have ever envisioned.

 **9 hours earlier...**

Jaune Arc, a man who had cheated his way in and had been taken under the wing of the four time champion herself: Pyrrha Nikos, stood ready to go in his armor at the bullhead docks. He was the fourth group to be sent out during the festival and he was itching for some action, after seeing Nora and his own partner be crucial in the takedown of a Nevermore nest yesterday, he was ready to prove how far he had come.

Luckily he had been grouped up with his best bro for life and subsequent brother from another mother, Lie Ren. His partner, ever the mother goose, looked more worried than anything at the prospect of leaving her partner alone. She trusted Ren, she really did, but no one could quite look after her Jaune like she could.

"I want you to come back safe, ok Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, brow furrowed and mouth set into a thin line. Jaune placed a reassuring hand down on her shoulder and gave her the best Arc charm he could muster up.

"Don't worry about me, you should worry about having any Grimm left by the time we get back!" Pyrrha giggled and punched him lightly on the shoulder, her sweetheart could be such a dork sometimes.

"What about me?" came the stoic voice of Ren, who had been standing on ceremony while the two bantered.

"O-Oh! I-I didn't mean that I don't want _you_ to come back it's just that I-" Pyrrha fumbled and stuttered to explain before she was cut off by Ren's quiet laughing.

"I was joking Pyrrha, don't worry I'll make sure our fearless leader doesn't scrape his knee too bad." Ren teased, eyes crinkling up into a smile.

"Oh ha ha, you're killing me Ren, truly." Jaune deadpanned, hand over his heart like he had been shot. The two boarded what Jaune would call a metal death trap and slowly watched Beacon fade away into a mere dot.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to kick some ass!" came the energetic voice of an exotic-looking man with pink hair and brown skin. He drummed his fingers over his machine gun while smiling. "Can't wait to show off in front of all the ladies back home."

"Yeah maybe then they'd finally notice you." came the voice of an equally unique looking man dressed in a vest, suit pants, and tap shoes and wielding some kind of trumpet. A collective _Ooooh_ could be heard around the cabin while the pink-haired man from before fell back dramatically as if he'd been shot.

"You guys think that this shit is gonna get in the way?" asked one of the huntsman, gesturing to the floating orbs provided by Atlas. The little drones would act as cameras for the mission, small and maneuverable but also not a target for Grimm. Or, at least, that's what the Atlesians would say.

"Don't worry about it, at worst we break 'em to get them outta the way." Joked one of the gruffer hunters a little ways down from Jaune.

"Did they ever actually tell us what we're supposed to be doing?" Jaune finally asked, and when there was a collective and indecisive murmur throughout the cabin, Jaune let out an exasperated sigh.

Suddenly, the intercom crackled to life.

" _Your mission, young huntsman, is to secure a recently abandoned village from a small Grimm infestation so it can be sweeped for resources and items._ " A clipped voice answered almost on cue to the whole of the students.

"Landing in 45 guys, get yourselves ready." called the pilot from up front.

Jaune adjusted his armor and sword, silently looking to Ren for confirmation before his green-garbed companion nodded his way. Jaune cracked his neck, it was time to show everyone what he could do...

 **45 minutes later...**

Landing had been... Not as bad as imagined. There were no visible Grimm so the bullhead ducked down low enough that it was only a short fall, once the gathered huntsman and camera orbs had hid ground level, they split into groups of 4 or 5 to scour the village. Jaune had gone with his friend, Ren, and both the fancy man with the trumpet and the man with pink hair, Flynt and Nadir, respectively, to search the southern area. A white camera bobbed behind the group as they walked, the sound of their footsteps really the only sound echoing off the walls.

"This... doesn't feel right." Flynt murmured from behind him, and Jaune was inclined to agree. There was just nothing... no sound, no absolute chaotic devastation, just an eerie, empty town.

"Hey guys you seeing anything." Jaune breathed into his comm, eyes roaming over an empty cafe.

" _Nah, unless you're into empty houses and shit._ " came the refined voice back to him. Jaune bit his lip, this was strange even for Grimm, maybe the intel had been wrong all along and-

" _This is an emergency broadcast to all members of Group 4. We have recently gotten confirmation of a pack of Broodmothers in your area. We are sending transportation back immediately, do not separate for any reason._ " an authoritative voice crackled over the communications.

Jaune's blood turned to ice, the feeling of a thousand eyes on him springing up from nowhere. What in Oum's name was a broodmother? If it was bad enough that a small platoon of hunters-in-training could even handle a single pack it must have been bad.

 _"This is Fox Alistaire, meet up in the main courtyard and wait for transport._ " the second year's voice commanded over the radio. The small team broke out into a sprint towards the center of town, camera bobbing up and down as it followed them.

"Anyone here know what a broodmother is?" Nadir panted from behind Jaune, his eyes searching for some shadow in the darkness of the empty shops.

"Sounds familiar, and unpleasant so let's just focus on getting out of here." Flynt replied evenly. In no time the assembled group had reached the courtyard where more of the other boys poured in from every corner. Once everyone had gathered, someone who might've been a junior settled them all down and made an announcement.

"Stay calm everyone." he commanded, voice rough and loud. "we just need to keep our eyes on the prize and get home safely, we can do this we're huntsman!"

"You know what a broodmother is?" someone shouted from the crowd. The junior seemed hesitant to answer, but was nudged along by a fellow comrade next to him.

"A broodmother is... A Grimm that uses the semen of human men to produce massive litters of Grimm. They can shapeshift into any female the victim knows using an unknown process, they're known to hunt in packs and kill everything that isn't a human male." silence descended on the courtyard, everyone slowly coming to the same realization as Jaune did.

There were only men in this hunting party...

"Stay close guys, we just need to stick together and stay calm." Jaune nudged to his three teammates, it had just occurred to him how bizarre this must've seemed to the people back home. He was sure Pyrrha would get all weird once he got back like she does when he gets some minor scrape or injury. Nadir nodded, though seemed rather questionable, while Flynt didn't make any movement.

A twig snapped in some nearby alley and all of the gathered men tensed. A motion that no doubt sent a small pulse of negativity to anything in the area, Jaune chewed his lip again, when was the damn bullhead supposed to get here?

Slowly, as the men swiveled back and forth looking at alleys and shops and eachother, a thick, black tentacle slid across the black tar of the street and towards the outer edges of the circle of men. It lay there, motionless, for a moment before it twitched slightly and sprung into action.

It wrapped itself tightly around the leg of its victim, a blonde boy dressed in armor who screeched loudly, alerting the men to the creature's presence. The tentacle tugged hard and brought the boy down in one motion, friends around him starting to draw weapons and stamp on the appendage. Then, suddenly and with a speed foreign to normal creatures, the tentacle snapped back and reeled in its prize with lightning speed.

"Shoot it!"

"Grab him!"

"Jaune!"

Various voices called out, as the young huntsman screamed and was dragged away into the darkness of an alley. The sounds he made getting further and further until they were so muted they couldn't be heard. Gunshots, small explosions, and cries echoed across the whole of the courtyard as people began to see tentacles here and there and everywhere.

A slow army that would pick off one or two unlucky fellows and drag them screaming away even as the others destroyed the majority of them. Luckily, and just in time, a bullhead sang overhead and lowered itself and opened its doors. Many men jumped for it, some getting caught by tentacles, while others argued and shouted they weren't leaving the others behind only to be overpowered and pulled up into the flying machine.

Before the small army of black appendages could harpoon the craft it took off with speed back towards Beacon, leaving a small consortium of men to become the playthings of the Grimm...

 **Moments later...**

Jaune thrashed and struggled as he was pulled away from the group, gunshots growing more and more distant. The tentacle wrapped around his leg dragging him with such speed and position the young huntsman may have thought it could see its surroundings. Eventually, though, the dragging slowed and Jaune found himself at the large cave in the foothills.

Tracing the black appendage back to its owner, Jaune nearly fainted to find a perfect replica of Pyrrha Nikos, his partner.

Well, his partner if she was a Grimm with red eyes. Pale white skin with black veins cover inch after inch of skin, red eyes that glowed with a very human intensity, and a face that Jaune had seen smiling so sweetly just hours before.

The creature itself, a broodmother he imagined, was completely nude and showing off the most shapely parts of the champion's body. Toned hips and a smooth stomach mixing with a pair of perky breasts and a sculpted ass. The Grimm smiled, actually _fucking smiled_ at the huntsman making his blood grow so cold he was surprised his breath didn't turn to vapor.

"Hello there!" the creature said in the distorted voice of his partner. Nearly identical but different, wrong somehow. The tone of it was alluring and seductive, something to draw in its quarry by all means. Another tentacle exploded from the creature's back and wrapped itself around the chest of Jaune's armor as he thrashed and struggled against it.

The broodmother picked the sword of his belt and held it in another tentacle. Hips sashaying the monster carried it's new mate into the dark confines of the cave, knowing that its new litter would be strong.

Jaune stopped fighting after about 10 minutes into the cave, he was too deep now too lost in corridors of stone and rock. Where Grimm hid around every corner, just waiting for some interloper to attempt to sneak through. Eventually they both came to some kind of antichamber, a large cavern whose walls seemed to be almost replaced by a thick of webbing of black, tar-like substance.

The distorted effigy of his partner whirled around, lips curling into a sadistic smile before grabbing the collar of his breastplate and rending it off with almost no effort. The creature did the same to his clothes before sticking him to the adhesive surface of the wall. His hands and feet slowly being absorbed till it felt like he was encased in solid concrete.

Only then, when its prey had been immobilized, did the creature finally act. A single black tentacle, unassuming as the others, ruptured from an open space in the creature's pale back. It swayed and writhed in the air, before the tip of it seemed to open, revealing just an empty socket inside. Perhaps more of a sleeve or hole than anything; the creature grinned hungrily before it drove the slimy appendage onto its prey's manhood.

"Agh!" Jaune cried out in shock, hands gripping tightly beneath the prison they were encased in. The inside of it was warm, and most and unlike anything he had ever felt. The creature, seeing its prey adapt to the sensation with furrowed brow and shut eyes, slowly began to pump the worm-like tentacle up and down his manhood. Tentacle taking it all the way to the base before retracting back to the tip.

The sounds of wet sucking and slurping echoed in the near empty chamber, only interjected by the breathy moans of its captive. Jaune had never felt something like this before, so strange and arousing and yet it felt wrong. The way the thick addition writhed and pulsed, constantly moving its slimy walls around and massaging every bit of his dick was heavenly.

The tentacle sucked hard and long, shifting walls slithering over every inch of skin. Jaune's lewd moans becoming louder and louder. The appendage would twist and pull and sometimes go all the way down to the young Arc's ballsack before slowly sucking its way back up drawing out a long cry of pleasure.

With each pump Jaune elicited choked moans and gasps of sensation. The Grimm slowly sauntered forward, never stopping for a second, and trailed a cold finger down the chest of its new mate. Jaune eyes rolled back into his head as the sensations grew faster, each pump increasing in speed as the vile creature continued to regard its mate in curiosity.

"Please- _agh!_ stop it." Jaune moaned, body twitching ever so slightly. "I think I'm going to-"

Jaune's dick exploded with ecstasy, delivering a payload of jet after jet of thick sperm in the bowels of the tentacle as Jaune shouted his pleasure. The Grimm attachment pulsed and sucked, as if it was trying to absorb every drop of the liquid. Jaune's body thrashed and jerked as he continued to dump everything he had into the strange creature's tentacle. The broodmother smiled wickedly, licking its lips in pleasure. Oh yes, it would be a strong brood.

Jaune gasped for air, head hanging low as his body slumped down. However, the creature was not yet done with its mate. Another tentacle, not quite as thick but dexterous none the less, snaked its way through the air and wiggled underneath the limp head. Suddenly, and without warning, it drove its way into the victim's mouth as he tried to cough it out. Jaune's gag reflex protested as he shook his head, tried to bite down, tried to do anything to make it stop but the appendage would not be stopped.

Instead, it released a torrent of some strange liquid. Too far down his throat to notice a taste it felt warm... and good. Something heady and relaxing as well as invigorating, as it continued its stream Jaune's dick twitched going from soft to hard in a matter of moments. Slowly the torrent stopped and the tentacle retracted, leaving the poor huntsman to catch his breath.

The creature then slowly pulled him out of the prison of black sludge like it was made of water and laid him down of the floor. Jaune's head felt like it was full of cotton, ideas of escape and fighting far away now, and he looked dumbly at the creature standing over him.

"Pyrrha...?" he asked, the combination of hallucinogenic cocktail and low-light making him delirious. The broodmother huffed delightedly, straddling the blonde boy with its snatch hanging over the head of his dick.

It gave another huff of amusement before sheathing itself all the way down to the base making Jaune cry out in hoarse, pleasurable sobs. The Grimm mixture had heightened his senses and made him docile, the perfect mate in other words. Up and down the Grimm rode its captive, with frenzied pace and pleasured sighs the creature slammed itself down onto the blonde boy again and again.

With his length being engulfed he didn't notice a similar creature to his own mate bringing in a captive of its own. A young huntsman that might've been a first year, with brown hair and ripped up clothing, looked on in horror as his comrade in arms was raped by a creature of Grimm. The young boy shouted out for Jaune but he could not hear him, he only needed more of his mate.

The broodmother's tender vagina was perhaps even better than the tentacle had been. It seemed so human, and yet at the same time it almost seemed handcrafted to be the perfect pleasurable tool. It was as if the monster's snatch was constantly forming to the shape of his dick over and over again, with each thrust a seemingly new epicenter of pleasure exploded beneath him. The inside was almost burning hot and complemented the heady warmth that had spread from his stomach to his chest and was slowly connecting to his brain.

The creature's rapid thrusts became harder and faster, slamming down with force enough to make a clapping sound Jaune moaned louder and louder. The Grimm's form undulated on top of him, its own neck craning backwards in a silent scream to the heavens. Eventually it became to much and the dam burst, Jaune releasing another gushing flood of cum into the womb of the monster.

They stayed like that for more than half a minute, nearly a gallon of cum draining out of the young Arc's balls. Aided by the Grimm concoction, all Jaune could do was laugh pleasantly as the creature slowly dismounted him and put him back onto the wall. Sticking him there before walking away, a small trail of cum dripping after the stolen form of Pyrrha.

Jaune could swear he heard his new roommate begging the gods for help, but that was ok he'd understand soon enough how much fun this was...


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune had no idea how long he had been stuck to this wall like a fly trapped in honey. The dark confines of the cave mixed with the bleary cocktail of Grimm fluid made it hard to differentiate between being away and being asleep. His friend in the room hadn't been very nice the first time his wife took him, but he'd learn soon enough. Jaune laid there, stuck to the wall and pleasantly feeling the after effects of his mistresses love and trying to fall asleep, which proved difficult with his friend.

"H-Hey man, you still there? Listen to me, we can get out of here but you need to stay focused!" he said desperately, trying to force away his mistress's love. To think, Jaune had once been foolish like that, the thought alone almost made him chuckle.

"God man, can you even hear me? You're a hunter! You go to Beacon Academy, right?" the other man pleaded. "We were sent here on a mission! Remember who you are goddammit!"

"It's ok, they love us you know." Jaune said contently, although the buzz of the mixture had begun to wear off.

"No, no. Come on man! My name is Roderick Barnes, my team calls me Rody for short I was a part of Team ARSN I came here from Mistral for the Vytal Festival!" the man, Rody apparently, begged. Jaune was unsure if he was trying to make Jaune remember or trying to remember himself, but that other stuff he said kinda made sense.

In fact, that whole festival thing was a big deal wasn't it? Why were they here again? A... mission he thought it was? Images of people, sights, sounds flashed through his brain, too quick and short to form a coherent memory but enough to jump start it.

"The... Vytal Festival...?" Jaune asked weakly, the walls of the cave offering to echo.

"Yes! Yes! Remember man, we're hunters! Don't you remember your team?!" Rody asked, seeing a sliver of the man who had once been, clawing to get out again.

"Hunters...? My team... They- They're worried about me...?" Names, a team, people dressed in red and greens and whites flickered faintly. A woman, he loved her... she was the most amazing thing to ever happen to him.

"Yeah man! There we go! Do you... Remember your name by any chance?" Rory asked tentatively, Jaune wracked his brain for an answer. It was there, slowly being drawn up from the thick ichor of the Grimm fluid.

"J...Jau- Jaune? Yes, J-Jaune A-... Arc?" Jaune breathed weakly, the mental strength of the task exhausting him. Nevertheless, he could feel his mind returning to him. Like a dense fog had been lifted, Jaune allowed the flood of memories and sensations come over him like a tidal wave. But even amongst the chaos of memories and feelings, one single thing stood out above all the rest.

Pyrrha, Pyrrha Nikos was her name. His partner. His mentor. His crush.

He could remember her flowing red hair and beautiful green eyes, how they sparkled when they smiled. How she hummed when she was happy, Pyrrha was the mother goose of the team always worrying about who was where and when. The thought brought a smile to his face, by the gods what had he been doing just sitting here like a helpless child.

"Good! Good, dude! We got this, we just gotta figure out how'ta get out of this goddamn shit." Rody growled, tugging at the thick sludge they were encased in. Suddenly, he was cut off as the wet sounds of slapping and what might've been sex began to emanate from down the hall, and with it an echo of ecstasy and pleasure.

The broodmothers, they were coming for the second round. Rody and Jaune began to frantically pull at their restraints, clawing at the blackened tar from the inside. But it was too late, in walked a pair of two perfect, white bodies that were criss-crossed with black veins that pulsed with hunger and desire. His mistress looked just like Pyrrha, right down to the little freckled on her collarbone. His comrade's mistress was a curly red head with a smattering of black freckles who hiccuped cutely as she stalked over to him.

"No, no ,no. Get the fuck away from me!" Rody seethed, thrashing around in defiance. The broodmother almost idly grabbed his neck and, in one fluid motion, rammed a thick tendril down his throat. Jaune watched in horror as his cellmate guzzled down the strange aphrodisiac, slowly becoming more and more docile.

His mistress, meanwhile, seemed to look at Jaune in a sort of "you want to be like him?" way. Jaune gulped and clenched his teeth tight, the Grimm in front of his huffed and actually _rolled its eyes_ before a thick tentacle burst from its pale back. Like before, the end opened up into a perfect, wet socket that charged down at his exposed manhood.

As it clenched its hot self around the Arc tool, the broodmother smiled serenely in seeing its mate thrash wildly...

0-0-0-0

The return trip for the surviving huntsman had been chaotic. Fights had broken out across the ship as factions banded together to decide the next course of action. Some elected to go back and save their comrades, others voted to meet up with professional huntsman and teammates to go back, and some motioned to let the teachers and professionals handle the situation.

Some of the conflicts turned physical with, a pale, green-garbed boy lashing out a ginger man in gleaming silver armor over an idle comment, while most were being shouted over in heated debate. A few of the men seemed to have shut down, with one man in the corner mumbling about leaving his twin behind while the more sympathetic did what they could for the shellshocked men.

As the doors to the bullhead opened at the Beacon docks, a crowd of teachers, teammates, and parents flocked inward to try and assess the situation. Some of the lucky teams met with their missing members in tearful embraces, while, more tragically, other teams looked around in growing desperation to find their missing man.

The same small, green-garbed huntsman (now sporting a slight bruise from his earlier altercation) stumbled out and into the arms of his partner. The ginger girl went from looking at the shivering boy in her arms to back at the exiting huntsman.

"Nadir! Nadir, seriously come out this isn't funny!" called a green-haired girl in near tears as her bronze-skinned partner rubbed her shoulder soothingly. Scarlet David and Neptune Vasilias continued to bowl over those that got in the way as they frantically searched for their leader and teammate, meanwhile Professors Goodwitch, Oobleck, and Port tried to organize the frantic teams.

Atlas personnel staved off journalists and unwanted outsiders as the remaining huntsman were shuffled off into the cafeteria. Wrapping a single arm around her best friend, Nora lead Ren with the others even as she shouted to Pyrrha to come with them. It was in vain thought, the red-headed champion zoomed around the crowd looking for her lost love.

"My fault... I'm sorry..." Ren whispered hoarsely, Nora shushed him and pulled him tighter whispering that it'd be ok.

The cafeteria was a mess beyond belief, teammates continued to search for their missing members even as some of the younger huntsman tried to get over the trauma of the mission. The few guidance counselors of Beacon began to make their rounds, seeing who needed the most attention even as teammates were there as a shoulder to lean on for the moment.

"Ren, Ren! Please, listen to me!" Nora shouted frantically, shaking her best friend. Ren returned her gaze, half confused and half expectant, before shaking his head.

"I-It was my fault Nora, I could have- I could have saved him..." Ren choked out, Nora pulled him into a strong hug and hushed him. "It's my fault, and now he's- I don't know what to do."

It was the first time they had seriously lost someone since they were kids. Nora herself felt like screaming, crying, and bringing down the apocalypse on that town, but she needed to take care of her partner first. Nora spied Pyrrha desperately asking all the remaining huntsman and teams if they had seen her partner, it looked as though one man spoke up and Pyrrha just went... quiet.

Nora watched her nod and turn away, leaving the shattered remains of Team JNPR to organize itself. Shaking her head, Nora just hugged Ren closer already thinking of a way to get their fearless leader back. There was some commotion as Team RWBY busted through the door, looking around before sighting Nora, Ruby using her semblance to get there in a blink of an eye.

"Nora! Thank god Ren's ok, where's Jaune?" Ruby asked, looking around for the blonde leader. "And for that matter where's... Pyrrha...?"

Ruby must've caught the unshed tears in Nora's eyes because the younger girl seemed to wobble a bit. Luckily Yang arrived just in time to prop her up, even as Weiss and Blake surrounded the still trembling Ren and Nora.

"N-Nora? Where's Jaune?" Yang asked, stuttering slightly.

"He-He's gone, I don't know- they, the huntsman, they said that he must've-" she cut herself off, a few of the tears spilling over and down her face.

"No, your kidding right? Come on, where is he?" Yang chuckled weakly, eyes already turning slightly frantic. "Nora, come on! It's not funny anymore."

Blake placed an arm on her partner's shoulder. "Yang... I don't think she's-"

"She's lying!" Ruby shouted, cutting off her teammate. "Jaune would never... He's here somewhere I know it!"

Weiss, who had remained silent, cringed slightly at her partner. It was a well kept RWBY secret that the little speedster always held some small affection for the dolt, and it had kept going even after their first year ended. Weiss herself felt something unpleasant roll in her stomach, she might've not been the most... approachable person for Jaune but this... This was a horror show.

The sickening feeling only increased as she watched her team leader become more and more frantic, her voice raising to a high pitched whine. Weiss shook her head and called her sister Winter, if anyone knew what was going on she would...

0-0-0-0

"Aaagh!" Jaune moaned, head leaning back in ecstasy.

After seeing Rody be drugged up and taken by his new mistress, Jaune's mistress had turned its full attention towards him. Currently, she was riding down on top of him like a jackhammer. The feeling of her wet snatch enclosed on his tool felt divine, even if he knew he should be trying to escape his mind was clouded in perverse pleasure. The broodmother on top of him smiled savagely, watching the small human turn to putty beneath it.

Blearily looking over, he saw Rory giving it to his mistress from behind panting happily alongside the Grimm he was currently rutting into. Jaune's attention turned back to his mistress who had taken to upping its pace along his shaft. Wet sounds of sex filled the dim cavern as the monster slid itself along the blonde huntsman's dick even as it huffed its own pleasure.

Jaune eyes rolled back as the creature leaned in to kiss his neck, pace never slowing. Maybe this was it, maybe he should just be resigned to being this creature's mate after all.

Suddenly, like a bullet, a stray thought entered his brain bringing with it a small tidal wave of memories.

 _A pair of people, one ginger woman and the other a black haired man, talking idly about a dream one of them had..._

 _A caped girl helping him tune up Crocea Mors..._

 _The image of an amazonian goddess with flowing red hair and sparkling green eyes reaching out for him..._

 _Pyrrha..._

Jaune's body pulled itself together and shifted to try and throw the Grimm off. Instead of being angry or upset, the creature smirked and drove itself down onto him pressing his back against the cavern's floor with ease. The broodmother's mate twisted and writhed underneath her grip, shouting obscenities and threats that seemed to amuse the creature if nothing else.

"Get off me! Get the fuck off me you-!" Jaune was cut off as the creature shifted his position so that the Grimm lorded over him, snatch hanging dangerously over his tool. "N-No! Leave me the fuck alo- aaagh!"

He was cut off as the creature drove itself down on him with rough thrusts, jerking his body back and forth. Jaune shouted and gasped in desperation, almost going so far as to shout "RAPE!" not that it would do any good. The creature seemed to care less about procreation and more about domination as its pace become faster and wilder, it didn't release its usual aphrodisiac instead opting to break its mate the old fashioned way.

"Please, stop I-I'm begging you!" Jaune cried pathetically, the position he was in shattering his pride as a man and a huntsman not to mention how uncomfortable it was. "I-I'm sorry, j-just slow down!"

The broodmother seemed to consider it for a second before shifting position. The creature let up on its mate, who seemingly learned his lesson, and instead opted to go for a reverse cowgirl position. The broodmother unsheathed itself before wiggling its pale ass over his dick, Jaune gulped in anticipation before the Grimm raised itself and slammed down right on his dick, the fleshy phallus finding itself inside the creature's ass.

Jaune made a sort of choking noise as the creature wiggled itself experimentally on its new seat. Apparently its mate found some form of sexual attraction to this practice, so he deserved to be rewarded for his newfound obedience. The creature smirked to itself before it shuddered as a change over came it internally.

Jaune himself felt something strange whirl around his cock but couldn't quite pin it down until it was too late. The broodmother had changed its internal physiology to make the walls of its anus resemble strange, almost protruding, nodules of flesh that seemed to massage his cock with each thrust. Jaune felt himself choke as his lower half was engulfed in pleasure. He howled his pleasure as the creature rode him, slamming down on top of him with reckless abandon. Thoughts of escape and Rody long gone now that his mistress had showed him this new pleasure. The small internal nodules seemed to massage his cock at every angle, turning the already tight passageway into a pleasure center.

Jaune could feel his limit about to break and soon, with another heavy thrusts on his end, he burst and a flood of semen shot out of his dick, coating the creature's internal walls. The Grimm sighed in savage satisfaction as its stomach actual seemed to enlarge a little, even so the broodmother leaned back on top of its mate in a show of kindness for all his hard work.

Jaune, panting and tired, looked over to see Rody beneath his mistress being taken like a dog in heat. Suddenly, a pair of strong yet loving arms seemed to pick him up and plant him back onto the tar-like wall. His mistress looked at him kindly, smiling like his partner always would, before kneeling down to be face-level with Jaune's cock. The creature blew on it softly sending a shiver up the blonde's spine.

The broodmother opened its cavernous maw and out slithered a perfectly black tongue. It writhed and twisted through the air like a snake until it suddenly struck, wrapping itself around the boy's appendage. Jaune called out in pleasure but was cut off as the tongue began to pump and massage the young Arc's meat causing him to groan in utter ecstasy. The creature smiled happily, tongue still licking and pulling its mate dick, before it seemed to grow closer taking in the sight and sounds of its lovers phallus twitching and leaking.

The creature suddenly stopped for a moment causing Jaune to whimper in unhappiness before the broodmother looked up and winked at him. Jaune got to be confused for all of half a second before his mistress suddenly drove itself down on the Arc boy's cock, swallowing the whole thing in one go, tongue still wrapped around it. Jaune couldn't even make a noise, instead going open-mouthed and sighing quietly.

The creature bobbed its head up and down, staring into its mate's lovely blue eyes as it did. It would go all the way back to the tip before slamming itself down onto the base of his cock before repeating the process. All the while, the creature's dexterous tongue continued to massage the long meat stick bringing the blonde boy to his limit every passing second. The lewd sounds of sucking and moaning drowned out Rody's and filled the cavern, Jaune's mistress suddenly increasing its pace as it was wont to do.

Suddenly the younger boy arched his back and came a gallon down the creatures throat. The sudden torrent actually forcing the creature's eyes wide before it set them in determination, happily guzzling down the Arc sperm. It would be another minute and a half of the creature swallowing the younger boy's cum before the torrent subsided and Jaune was left weakly panting.

The creature dabbed at its lips with its tongue before a wicked smile overcame its face, it eyed its mates tool just barely clinging to life and did the only thing it could do.'

The broodmother dove back in...

0-0-0-0

 **Hooray another sex chapter for you guys! I wonder how this will end, will Rody and Jaune be there forever? Will they be rescued, and if so, what will this do to them? All amazing questions, but for now I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Happy Fapping,**

 **Lyle**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, yes, you have every right to be mad. I know I've been gone a long ass while and I have zero excuse, I actually have a less saucy account on here that I dedicate to** ** _actual non-smut_** **garbage. But I have decided to keep this show on the road so without further adieu please enjoy.**

 **Also, P.S.**

 **Later on this story is gonna deal with some serious humiliation and kinda mind-breaking fuckery, not now but later on when the lads get rescued. Needless to say, the surveillance bot caught some tidbits of the saucy actions for lack of a better phrase. Also if you want a special lady to hook up with Jaune leave a comment down below!**

0-0-0-0

Nora scrambled around Team JNPR's dorm room, the only one of the three remaining members keeping it together. It was terrifying, she felt more scared now than she did when her village was attacked. Ren had almost completely shut down, sitting at the dining table with his head in his hands, muttering to himself repeatedly about how he failed his team leader.

Pyrrha _had_ shut down, laying in her bed, face blank save for some shock, unmoving. Nora was caught between trying to get Ren to snap out of it, and trying to rouse Pyrrha from her catatonic state. If Ren got himself together everything would be fine, she reminded herself for the tenth time, he'd know just what to do and they'd go save Jaune and they'd be a team again, right as rain.

Even she knew that it was a false hope, hope nonetheless but it did nothing to temper the reality of what was going on outside. The courtyard that their dorm overlooked had become a chaotic mess of people, professional huntsmen being flown in and soldiers gearing up for a counter strike. But worse of all were the students, the men who had left for the disastrous mission flocking in small groups as they attempted to draw strength from one another.

She noted many members of individual teams talking with their teammates, asking for details, information, anything that could save the trapped men. From what she had heard, a fourth of the students on the trip, including Jaune, Sun, and Neptune, had been taken. There was a lot of chatter going on between the teachers, she had also heard through the grape vine that Port was already arming himself for a rescue mission, solo if need be, while Oobleck had begun to devise countermeasures for the Grimm. Ozpin himself was unavailable for comment, secluding himself away in his office with General Ironwood and Ruby's uncle Qrow.

She tore herself away from the window and walked briskly to her partner and crush. She kneeled down beside him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder and leaning in slightly.

"Ren, please," she began in a motherly tone, talking over his stifled mutterings. "I need you here with me. I can't keep this team together on my own, not without you and not without J-"

She stopped herself short, too afraid of what might happen if she dropped her team leader's name. "Pyrrha's completely out of it, please Ren I need you I can't do this for much longer. Please, pull it together!"

She held back a river of tears that threatened to explode, knowing that it wouldn't help to break down herself. Ren stopped his mutterings, looking up at her with a hollowed gaze that spoke of an unending guilt.

"Nora, I failed him." he whispered hoarsely.

"No, you couldn't have done anything. Not without being lost yourself." Nora told him resolutely, fixing her features. "But I need you here and now, we need to be there to go get Jaune. Ren, Pyrrha isn't talking, isn't moving, and I can't be the only one to do this."

"I-I'm sorry Nora." Ren's voice wavered, the thought of losing another member of his family biting at his already monumental guilt. "I-I'll get it together I promise, just, please, stay by me."

Nora pulled her best friend into a hug, letting a few tears fall onto his shoulder before sniffing and pulling back. "I need to go talk with Ruby, see how she's doing. Try to get to Pyrrha, I'll help when I get back."

Nora walked out into the hallway, a few students shuffling about as they prepared to volunteer for the rescue mission. In Team RWBY's room she could hear the talking of various people. She cracked the door open a fraction, looking in and seeing Weiss's sister, Winter, talking to the rest of the team, Ruby was still a mess of smeared mascara and slight hiccups and the rest of her team didn't fare much better.

She gently knocked a few times, waiting for the invitation to come in.

"Who is it?" Weiss asked, Nora opened the door to reveal herself. "Oh, Nora, come in.

She did just that, shutting the door behind her softly and appraising the occupants. Winter's hair seemed slightly frayed, most likely a side effect of having to run around all day. Weiss put up an impassive facade, but Nora noticed a strain in her features and how tightly she seemed to ball up her skirt. Blake sat curled up on the upper bed, frowning and staring at the ground. Yang currently had her arm wrapped around Ruby, nodding in solidarity to Nora who returned the gesture. Ruby was a mess, worst than she had seen before. He sparse makeup had smeared, and she seemed to tremble slightly in the arms of her sister who whispered something in her ear in an attempt to make her field better.

"Anyways Winter, as you were saying." Weiss said, Winter clearing her throat.

"Of course, as of right now the plan is to sweep the area. Broodmother dens are known to be built in cave systems and surrounded by densely packed masses of newborn Grimm. Finding the source of these beasts shouldn't be the problem, the problem is breaking into it and retrieving the captured huntsmen. Broodmother's are smart, even newborn ones being more clever than an Alpha Beowolf. They'll have built the cave system with no end of traps and overlooking points perfect for ambushes, it'll be cramped as well, allowing for only a small number of hunters in at a time. Rest assured we will have the elite moving in to save these young men, but the problem is time."

"Time? What about it?" Nora spoke up, a worried crease in her forehead.

"The longer those men stay with the broodmothers, the worse they'll be when we retrieve them. Those disgusting creatures use a sort of fluid to sedate their victims, inhibiting rational thought and other cognitive functions. The issue is that if exposed to vast enough quantities in a short time span, the damage may be irreversible and the students unfit for huntsman duties."

Ruby moaned and Winter was quick to add. "Rest assured we will be most quick with the mission, in fact it should be setting out tomorrow afternoon and with the finest equipment Atlas has to offer."

"Tomorrow afternoon?!" Nora cried in disbelief. "B-But every moment we're not rescuing them they're being- I mean, the broodmothers they're..."

She trailed off, the looming fact of what was happening to her fellow students being too much to speak aloud. In all the time since the start of this nightmare, no one had been brave enough to address the elephant in the room: the men were being raped as they spoke. It was a bitter fact, one that had not dared been broached by any team who had lost a teammate or were within earshot of one.

Nora leaned against a wall, a cold feeling of nausea settling into her stomach. The thought of those disgusting creatures putting their hands all over their team leader made her want to vomit, she was tempted to join the rescue mission if only to serve up some retribution to those godless monsters. However, she wouldn't risk the remnants of her team falling apart without her.

She could only pray to every god that her team leader was ok...

0-0-0-0

The broodmother who had been sucking every drop of cum out of him for the past hour sauntered away, her companion following suit. He was too weak to even move himself from his position, having been cemented into the floor. The Grimm rapist hadn't even bothered to give him another dose of that strange fluid, not that she needed to given the state he was in. The blonde night wheezed as he turned to his companion, Rody had curled up on the floor, stuck to the strange ichor just as he was.

"Rody..." Jaune breathed weakly. "I-I can't keep..."

He lacked the strength to continue, however Rody seemed to understand. Giving him a haunting look as he leaned back. "We're never getting out of here, it's too much, we lack the strength."

A shout from down the hall drew their attention. "Fuck off of me! Get the fuck off of me!"

It was a voice he recognized, if distantly, and he felt the edgings of a person pervade his memory. Blue hair, a dance. Whoever he was the poor man fared no better, so the two huntsmen turned back to each other.

"I can't believe this shit is even happening." Rody whispered, shaking his head hopelessly. "What the fuck did we do to deserve this."

A stray thought entered his head, and Jaune felt tears bristle in his eyes. "How the fuck am I ever going to face my team after this?"

Rody seemed to hear him, for the young man's head dropped further and he lied motionless. The very thought of having to look his team in the eye, with his crushed masculinity and pride as a huntsman shattered, was too much. He'd never be worthy of his warrior ancestors, they wouldn't have gotten raped by Grimm unlike a weak piece of shit like him. Gods, the idea of having to face his father knocked whatever fight he had left out of him.

He sank into the floor, eyes closing in an attempt to get some sleep...

 **2 hours later...**

He was awoken with a shutter, a pained groan escaping his roommates mouth as a different looking broodmother picked him up in a bridal style. She gently laid him into the wall, caressing his shaft and balls with a smile. She had short black hair, spiked up and very boyish to the point that had she not had a very clear set of breasts and a vagina, he might have wondered if she was a girl. As Rody got a good look at his face he began to thrash wildly, howling at the monster before him every threat he could imagine.

"My fucking partner! How dare you! I'll fucking kill ya!" he roared, trying in vain to headbutt the broodmother.

Instead the fake huntress lifted a tentacle, and, with almost a roll of its eyes, stuffed it down the still shrieking boy's throat. His cries of anger, though muffled, didn't cease as his throat contorted to make room for the slimy appendage. Jaune looked away, nauseous as his friend's struggles became weaker before finally subsiding into nothing more than a faint twitch.

Then another broodmother entered the room, he wasn't sure if it was "his" broodmother, but instead of looking like his partner he felt another wave of nausea as the distorted visage of Nora Valkyrie sauntered into the room. Jaune forced his face into the floor, refusing to look at the Grimm doppelganger anymore, however his mistress seemed to have different plans.

The broodmother tore him from the floor, pushing him against the wall and smiled, a black tentacle sprouting from her back and dangling in front of him. A spark of defiance lit inside him, and Jaune opened his mouth to accept. "Nora" smiled even wider and began to slither the tentacle into his mouth, but as soon as the disgusting appendage filled his mouth the blonde knight bit down as hard as possible.

He didn't bite through it, whatever it was made of was too dense. instead he felt his teeth sink in and a dribble of fluid fill his mouth. It didn't have any real taste, but the fluid itself was surprisingly cold, like ice water, for something that made him feel so warm. The Grimm didn't shriek of begin to flail, instead it hissed a pained breath and tore the tentacle free. It stared disapproving down at its mate, debating whether to seriously punish him for his act before deciding that since he had given her such strong broods she'd keep him in one piece.

Tentacles slithered up the young man's legs, restraining them and putting his still flaccid cock on display. The broodmother, with her familiar looks, giggled as she ran a finely manicured nail over the young man's balls before cupping them gently. She squeezed gently, eliciting a gasp and a sudden bout of thrashing from the young man who cursed at her loudly.

 _ **"Bad boy."**_ the broodmother growled, a sultry grin on her face.

She took the huntsman's dick and began to stroke it, Jaune holding back moans and gasps as much as possible. As she jerked the young man off, she leaned in a danced her tongue over his nipple, breaking Jaune's control and drawing out a moan. It was then she struck, shoving a tentacle into the young man's mouth, thick enough to prevent him from biting down but not deep enough to halt his breathing. Instead she had gagged him with a black tentacle, the boy's cries of pleasure muffled by the pulsing appendage.

The Grimm drew up behind her mate, stroking his cock lovingly as she sighed into his ear. Jaune screwed his eyes shut, trying to take his mind off the pleasure but to no avail as more moans came forth. The creature picked up its speed, rapidly pumping his dick and feeling it twitch and swell in her hands, Jaune resumed his thrashings but made it no further than before. As she continued Jaune could feel his orgasm cumming, he tried to back at the appendage in his move, dismount the creature, or just try and keep himself from cumming.

But, in the end, the broodmother gave him little choice. Jaune's orgasm came, a burst of cum shooting forth and onto the blackened walls, the bound boy moaned pleasurably as the creature's pace picked up even more. Still sensitive from the previous orgasm, the creature pumped the Arc's shaft as the boy's cries grew louder and more pitiful as they were muffled by the gag.

 ** _"Bad boy."_** the creature repeated, sucking on his neck.

The torture continued, three more orgasms in a row without a single break. By the time the last had came and went, Jaune had lost all fight left within him, his dick ached for some relief from the beatings but the creature offered none. Instead, "Nora" flipped him over with a distorted giggle and placed herself over his flaccid dick, Jaune screwing his eyes tighter. Without warning, a surge of fluid erupted from the tentacle, so fast and sudden that he nearly choked but whatever it was was designed to simply flow down the throat.

And that it did, every hefty gulp straightening his penis into action. Once he was nice and hard again, the creature dropped itself unceremoniously onto the shaft, slamming itself down on the boy's pelvis with deafening strength. Still gagged, Jaune cried in pain as the creature dropped itself onto his erection, her incredibly tight passage creating a shocking mix of pleasure and pain.

Smirking with satisfaction, the creature tightened its hold on the boy's cock, crushing it and causing the boy to let out a muted scream of pain. Even so, the creature's pace never slowed or lessened in its intensity. She rode the boy harshly, binding him with more tentacles as it savagely violated him, slowly forcing him to another shellshocked orgasm.

Jaune let out one last saddened cry as he came, filling the creature's womb with thick bursts of seed. The broodmother donned a depraved smile as it trailed a finger down the boy's chest, eliciting a small tremor in the huntsman. Almost casually she rose, picking him up with her using the tentacles wrapped around him and kissing the young man's cheek. She wiped a small tear that rolled down the boy's cheek and softly put it in her mouth.

Hefting him up, she pulled his legs apart and aimed his half-stiff cock at her slit. Jaune, getting the idea of what she was doing, shook his head wildly as he tried to beg for something the tentacle. The broodmother shushed him and instead slammed the boy upwards into her moist cavern, humping him violently in a sick reversal of a missionary position. Whatever vestiges of pride as a man left in Jaune Arc shriveled and died in that moment as he softly cried, violated continuously by a beast that neither cared nor wanted to stop.

She kept him like that for a few minutes, scouring his memories while they were coupled together and found a particular saucy position the boy liked. She dumped him on the ground, and straddled the boy in an awkward position. She shifted his legs up into the air, above her shoulders as she pinned him to the floor with her weight, humping his pulsating shaft in another reversal of a mating press.

The boy moaned, ashamed that he was beginning to enjoy it more, but the broodmother had one last trick of up its sleeve. She leaned forward, pinning him tighter as she trailed her tongue across the boy's chest and nipples, enjoying his squirming. Idly she removed the tentacle in his mouth, the boy beginning to beg for forgiveness almost immediately. The creatures seemed to ponder for a moment, a finger on her chin before smirking and slamming herself down, picking up the pace to an inhuman level as she brought him to another mind-breaking orgasm.

She rose, letting the limp form of the boy lie on the floor beneath her. Gently, she scooped him up and laid him into the wall, kissing him softly on the forehead as he whimpered.

As she left the room, followed by her friend who had just finished, Jaune could hear her say. **_"Good boy."_**


End file.
